The alien Guardian
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After losing his family, friends and even his home world, Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe gets transported to another world after defeating his greatest enemy. he finds himself helping five girls with elemental powers protect and save two world from a tyrannical ruler. Now her fights alongside them defending his new home, and protecting another.
1. Prologue

It has been a few months since Ben gained Omni, and so far the hybrid transformation has been proven useful. Because Omni has all of the powers of Ben's aliens wrapped up in one form he doesn't need to transform to use his other abilities. And because he has all of the transformations powers Ben has learned to combine their abilities to make them more powerful. 

An example would be using Feedback's energy absorbing powers plus Atomix's energy burst ability, by absorbing energy he can double up the atomic blast's power. And with the combined brain power of both Gray Matter and Brain Storm he can solve any problem he comes across. 

Having a one alien arsenal sure comes in handy, as Omni Ben has gained a full understanding of how Kevin felt when he first absorbed the omnitrix's power and went rouge. Other than the power he also knew how it felt to be a freak of nature, a hybrid of multiple species at once when he got stuck in that form for a week and every alien race thought he was an abomination. 

In addition Ben's update to the omnitrix has also given him a partial transformations ability which gives him the power to turn parts of his body into his alien's and grow extra body parts. He also has an ability function which obviously gives Ben the power to use his alien's abilities without transforming.

For about two weeks now, Ben was assigned by his grandfather Max Tennyson to go investigate recent attacks on nearby planets. 

As it turns out the attacks have came from malfunctioning Vilgax Drones that were left there a couple years back that reactivated. 

After finishing his investigation, Ben reported the defective robots and headed home, however to the former's demise his home, friends and family were long gone before he even got back to earth. 

"Man I can't believe it's been two whole weeks, and who knew busted Vilgax drones would be so hard to deal with that last one put a crick in my neck" Ben said. 

The last drone he faced was actually functioning properly and was adaptable, it took a combination of Ben's strongest heavy hitters and Gray Matter's smarts to take him down. 

Once he approached earth his eyes widened in horror, his planet was in ruins with a familiar looking space ship near the moon. As he landed he saw his hometown in flames, the plumber headquarters destroyed in front of his grandfather's cover up plumbing store, and worse, his family and friends laying on the ground dead. 

"No, no, no, no, no what happened here" Ben said teary eyed as he saw his parents laying on the ground not breathing and bleeding. He than turned to see Gwen and Kevin both not moving or breathing, Gwen laid against a bit of rubble while Kevin at her feet both holding hands. He turned to se his revonnahgander plumber partner Rook impaled through his mid section on a large stone spike, his proto-tool next to his severed arm. 

His glance then fell on his grandfather, who was hanged on a rope by his waist with multiple bruises all over his body, his eye opened and saw Ben. 

"Ben" the old man tried to say in a raspy voice, "Grandpa" Ben yelled helping his elderly relative off the rope by turning into Omni and threw a diamond shard at the rope at the same time using Gravattack's Gravity powers to lower him down. "Grandpa what happened here who did this too everyone" Ben demanded helping Max sit down, "Ben, he, they took us by surprise (cough) (cough)" Max wheezed weakly, "they said first they'll destroy everything you love, then they said they'all destroy you next". "Who do grandpa I'll make them pay" Ben said slamming his fist on some near by rubble, "It... Was... Malgax" those were Max's final words before he... Passed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? NOOO...", almost an hour later Ben had given his family and friends a proper burial, and mourned over the loss of his beloved family. 

"Who ever your are Malgax" Ben said clenching his fist, " no matter what you are" he looked up from the graves of his family and friends, "I will find you..." Ben said sniffling. "And make you regret setting foot on my home world", "indeed we already regret being in this pitiful rock" two familiar voices said. 

Ben turned around to see a weird hybrid between Vilgax and Malware "YOU" Ben said sinisterly his teeth clenched and fist at the ready, "I swear to you two, I will make you pay for what you did, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CROSSING PATHS WITH" Ben then slammed down hard on his omnitrix's face plate "BEN TENNYSON" he said while transforming.

When the bright emerald flash of the Omnitrix dissipated, standing in Ben's place was a seven foot tall pale light green reptilian alien with a long lizard like tail and dark green hair wearing a sleeveless full body jumpsuit with multiple omnitrix symbols located throughout his body. 

He shot a completely terrifying glare towards Malgax, Clenched his fists, "OMNI" the alien yelled. 

Name Omni

Species Omnisapian

Description Omni appears as a large humanoid lizard with pale light green skin. He also has dark green hair along with emerald green eyes. The uniform provided to him by the omnitrix is similar to four arms except less bulky. The torso of the outfit resembles Ben's shirt, the pants area resembles diamond head's but has a hole in the back to compensate for his long tail. On his face, shoulders, elbows, hands both palm and back, knees, feet, top only, and on the dorsal surface of his tail are numerous Omnirix symbols. The omnitrix itself located on his chest.

Powers Omni is equipped with the powers of all the aliens of the Omnitrix. He can transform his features into those of the aliens and has the power to use their abilities. These capabilities that he has are what make him the most powerful being in the universe. Omni can also combine the powers of different aliens to create stronger powers along with making weapons out of alien DNA as inspired by Skuurd. He can even use the powers of a celestialsapian. Due to his unique powers Omni is far stronger compared to any other alien race.

Other knowledge this unique transformation Ben has gained was the result of an accident with the omnitrix. When Azmuth called Ben op Galvan Prime to give him an update on the omnitrix a few way bads appeared. After promptly defeating them The omnitrix malfunctioned and all the DNA got erased except for one from an unknown life form. As it turned out a few of Ben's bad guys planned to finally destroy him by erasing the omnitrix. After a slight trauma Ben turned into his new alien which had all the powers of all his aliens. Though he missed all the transformations he originally had, he was glad their demise hadn't been in vain, they were used to create a new member of his arsenal. So to put it in a way, Omni is the only one of his kind.

"So you have a new transformation, no matter Tennyson, we've seen all your Tricks over the years" the abomination said, "how should this one be any different?" He asked.

"This one is different because he is the only transformation I have left and the strongest" Omni stated his arms glowing green. "He's a combination of every one of my aliens having all their powers" as the glow on Ben's arms lessened his arms were revealed to be that of Armadrillo and Diamond Head. "The form which I will use to finally destroy you" Ben said as he charged towards Malgax.

As Ben ran towards Malgax, the mutant monster went for a back hand at Ben, but using Ghost Freak and Big Chill's powers Omni went intangible and passed by the incoming fist. 

He then turned back to solid and gave a Talpaedan punch to Malgax knocking him back then shot diamond shards at him pinning him down. 

Ben then used Humongosaur's powers to grow seventy feet tall "This is for my parents" Ben said slamming his oversized fist on the monster. "These are for Gwen and Kevin" Omni's arms then turned into Diamond head's and Heat Blast's, he then slammed each fist on Malgax one at a time. "This is for Rook" Ben said as he turned his leg into Kicken Hawk's slammed it down hard on Malgax, grabbed him with it and tossed him in the air. 

Omni then grew Astrodactyl's wings and jet pack and flew right above them gradually rising Malware Vilgax hybrid still seventy feet tall, "and this one is for grandpa Max". Ben turned his arms into Alien X's and slammed him down so hard he created a small crater in the earth.

"Must resort to back up plan" Malgax said as he reached for a small hand held laser. "And just to make sure you both stay down." Ben said as he grew Feedback's antennae. he stuck both into Malgax and sucked all the energy out of the hybrid.

"How is this possible? We destroyed everything you hold dear, why are you still fighting? You have nothing left to live for" Malgax asked. 

Ben grit his teeth and transformed his face into NRG's, his right arm into chromastone's, and his left arm into Atomix's, "That's why, you took away the only things I loved, now you both are going to pay with your lives". 

Ben charged up all of his energized limbs, pointed all three at the monster, "Tennyson you may be able to avenge your comrades with our death, but not before we cast you into oblivion" Malgax said as he pointed the hand held laser at Ben.

"Goodbye forever Ben Tennyson" Malgax then shot the laser at Ben but he dodged it and blasted the monster with his energy beams there by disintegrating him until there was literally nothing left. 

'It's finally over' Ben thought, 'two of my most greatest enemies are finally gone' he walked away from the crater towards the direction of the laser. "Now what?" Ben asked himself, just then a portal opened up and started pulling him in, "perfect I just had to ask?" he yelled. He tried to get away but the vortex was to strong and sucked him in, as of right now, Ben was being pulled out from his world and is being sent to another one.

After exiting the rift between worlds, he fell flat on the ground. "Ow that hurt" he said rubbing his head, he looked up to see a red short haired girl. Next to her was a tall blue haired woman, "Uh hi" he greeted.


	2. Chapter 1: the Beginning

"Hi, what happened?" The woman asked, "not exactly sure" Ben lied. He realized something, he sounded different. He looked in a nearby puddle and saw that he was a 14 year old.

"Well, what's your name?" The girl asked, "Ben Tennyson" he answered. "Well Ben, where are you from?" The woman asked.

The teen turned pre teen frowned, "what does it matter, there is no home for me" he said sadly. "My family, friends, all gone" he said, "what do you mean?" The girl asked.

"My, home, and everyone close to me... were all killed" he sat down, two had a mortified look. "Wha... how?" The woman asked, Ben was hesitant at first, then used Telepathy and hope they actually understand. After they took it all in, they looked at him "that was you who did that wasn't it?" The woman asked.

Ben nodded, the girl walked up to him "and those were your memories weren't they?" She asked. "Yeah" he replied burying his face in his knees, "if only I had been there, I could've saved them" he said slightly crying.

The woman looked down at the young boy, 'had he really been through all that? I know it seems far fetched but, it also seemed to real' she thought. Her gaze had caught sight of Ben's Omnitrix, "hey is that on your chest, hat thing?" She asked.

Ben nodded and transformed into Omni to demonstrate. After he had the two had surprised looks on their faces. "Woah, I guess that was true" the girl inquired. Seeing that he was telling the truth, and that his memories showed them that he had done good with the device. The woman had felt sorry for the young man turned kid, losing your family and the only home you knew. It's too much for someone to endure, but the girl had felt sympathy. 

Apparently she also knew how it felt like to have someone close to you not be in your life and move away from the only place you felt was home. "Well, that may explain the light we saw when we found you" the woman said.

"A light?" Ben asked, "yeah before we found you, we saw a light from this alleyway" the girl said. Ben sulked on still, he was flung into another world, a place where a hero wasn't needed.

"What's the point of going on... if I can't live life with the people I used to know" he said. The woman looked at him, then patted his back "it's okay, even though they may be gone their spirits will live on inside you and around you" she said.

"And tell you what, why don't you stay with us for a while, once you get back on your feet of course" the girl said. The woman had a bad idea look, but then conceded remembering that he was a kid.

"Yes, and I bet your family wouldn't want you to be sulking around, even if they were dead" she said. Ben chuckled a little, "yeah, they wouldn't" he said, "in the meantime you can be with us" the woman added.

"What's the harm?" The girl asked, Ben put on a joking grin, "alien invasion, mutant animals, bounty hunters after you, evil sorcerer" he said. The three laughed from his joke, "maybe I can live in this world, after all nothing in any world is technically normal" he said.

"And out of all the worlds I was sent to this one, and there has to be a reason" Ben then stood up. "Well whether or not you're correct, you're welcome to try" the woman said.

"Well, I told you my name already so?" He said, (A/N: not to mention that it's starting to feel ridiculous continuously say the woman and the girl, I'm starting to get irritated).

"Oh right, my name is Susan Vandom, and this is my daughter Will" the woman said. (A/N: FINALLY!!) "well nice to meet you" Ben said, they then walked to the two' apartment. "The only problem is, we need to start in packing" Will said.

Ben smirked "allow me" He, After they told him which room he turned his legs into XLR8's and sped to the room and unpacking the boxes. After he was done he sped back and turned his legs to normal. "How's that?" He asked, "that... was... amazing." Will said, Susan was equally impressed.

"Thank you it's what I do best" Ben said, "now there's one more thing to take care of" Susan said. "What? Rearranging furniture?" Ben inquired, "no I don't want you staying at the house during your time here and I don't want you just wandering around" Susan said.

Ben had an uneasy feeling "oh I'm not liking where this is going" he said. Will spoke up "you're talking about school aren't you?" She asked, Susan nodded. "Great I have to live through school twice, well it can't be as bad as it did previously" Ben said.

"After all I have a major upgrade this time" he said "yeah I bet" Will said. "Just be discrete about your powers please" Susan whispered, "okay, fine, but at least I can still use them" Ben said.

The next morning, Ben woke up to see that he was sleeping on a couch. "That's right, new world, and Mrs. Vandom allowed me to stay here, and that means I've got to go to school" he said getting up. A small red blip in the kitchen caught his attention, "huh?" At that Moment Susan came in.

"Morning Ben, sleep well?" She asked, "yeah but what's that sputtering over there?" He asked. He walked over and accidentally got zapped by a small object. "Ow, oh no the Nemetrix!!" He exclaimed, Ben then took out his null space projector and put it in. 

As to what a null space projector is, it's like a null void projector except it's a controllable empty expanse with out any life forms. Basically like an infinite storage space for plumbers to keep more larger gear in. "And the Ne... Nem... uh what ever that is is what again?" Susan asked sheepishly.

"It's like the Omnitrix only it turns the user into predator aliens and makes them extremely feral" Ben answered. His Omnitrix then started glowing red, "and I really don't like this" he said then the Omnitrix turned him into something else.

In the transformation Ben's clothes were replaced with a jumpsuit similar to Omni's except the legs were replaced with shorts and was Ruby red. The new creature was similar to said hybrid alien as well except it had red skin and dark red hair. It's eyes were ruby red and it had sharp fangs. It's hair ran down its back taking the shape of dorsal fins. In addition multiple Nemetrix symbols appeared around the new alien's body and the Omnitrix's symbol was replaced by the Nemetrix's. Ben's hands then turned into four fingered claws and his legs looked similar to a dinosaurs'. When the transformation was complete the new alien roared and got down on all fours.

Name: Predator

Species: Predasapian

Description: appears similar to Omnisapian except is composed of DNA from various Predatory aliens. Like an Omni's uniform is a full body suit except the legs and sleeves go down to only its fore limbs. This species is red instead of green and is more animalistic. And due to DNA they are quite comfortable consuming live creatures. This creature is surprisingly not aggressive, rather it has a large degree of protective instincts. When Ben is in this form, he feels like an animal parent defending its babies when he is defending his friends.

Powers: like Omni able to transform his features into those of the Nemetrix predators. And in addition is able to copy their powers. Abilities that require different body types, he is able to shape his body to fit that description.

Notable facts: this life form was created after the Nemetrix and the Omnitrix user made contact with its energy. Thanks to this the DNA crossed over to the Omnitrix and allowed it to create this new form.

Ben looked at his new form, "Huh, I'm a predator but I'm not going insane from the bio Feedback, I'm gonna like this" he said. Susan looked at the new form in surprise, "how often do you get new powers?" She asked.

"A lot often actually, but since I got Omni here I haven't gotten new aliens, powers yes but not aliens any more" he replied. "Now to get used to these powers after school" he said emphasizing the word school.

"Right, oh Morning Will" the mother said to her daughter. "Ugh, morning" she greeted back, "oh hey Ben" Ben gave a shy wave.

Later on in the day Susan had dropped the two off at a school called sheffield institute. "Go on you two, make sure to make some friends" Susan said to them as they got out. "Especially you Ben" she said, "right" he replied.

Unfortunately it was raining, a lot, "wish I brought an umbrella oh wait" Ben then created an umbrella out of Waterhazard's DNA. "Ah that's better" he said, "I put some extra cookies in your lunch to break the ice with the other girls" she said to Will.

"Gee that'll make me popular" the red head said then gave a wave. "Be lucky you still have a mom" Ben said when a car splashed water on them. "I hate it when this happens" he said using heat blast's powers to evaporate the water off him.

Later the gym was filled with students. Apparently there was some sort of science fair going on, a few girls at one table were confused at a very healthy plant. "Cornelia, our project was supposed to demonstrate that too much fertilizer reverses osmosis killing the plant" a blue haired African American girl said.

"Yours has grown like three inches", the blonde known as Cornelia groaned, "well I tried to kill it, I fertilized its little butt off" she said. The brunette standing near spoke up, "uh oh, the judge" she said. 

As the two judges came over the two other girls blocked their project from view while Cornelia tried to beat the plant to death. "Oh great, you and your little girly fists are gonna cost us a ribbon" the brunette said.

Surprisingly the plant just grew back as healthy as it looked before. The pre teen shapeshifter and his red haired friend walked into the gym. "A science fair eh? I wonder if there's gonna be a funny accident might occur" Ben said snickering.

Will looked at him "what do you mean by funny?" She asked, "back in my world during a science fair, a kid accidentally put too much baking soda and vinegar into their volcano project and then a few more chemicals went in and next thing you know KABLOOEY the entire gym was flooded" Ben said laughing.

They walked by a table which had four thug like boys on it. "Check out the new kids, hey Willma" the Orange hair taunted. "Uh it's just Will" she retorted, "okay, Will-Ma" he said again.

All of them but the red haired boy were boisterously laughing. Ben saw and got upset, he walked over to them, "oh what's wrong didn't like how we treated your... gfaw?..." the orange hair said before Ben picked him up by his shirt.

"Listen here, if you don't have anything nice to say" he then grew Rath's knuckle claw and held it to the Guy's chin "then don't say anything at all".

He then let him down, the kid was terrified at what almost happened. He walked with Will to a table with a black haired Asian looking girl. "That's Uriah ignore him" she said, "yeah evolution did, one day we expect him to slither back into the water" the brunette said.

Ben laughed at her joke "nice one" he said. "Although you handled him pretty, hard core" she replied, "I try, but that wasn't even a hundred percent" he said.

"Oh Hay Lin I got your note" Will said to the girl, now recognized as Hay Lin. "Thanks so much for the invitation, so what time are we eating?", "wait a minute, you invited new girl too" Cornelia asked.

That was very much audible, "want a cookie" Will asked. Ben face palmed "I'll be over... AAAAAAHHHH!!!" He accidentally slipped on a puddle near by a wet floor sign.

"Oops, my bad" Uriah said snickering, "now you done it" the shapeshifter then turned his arms into Armadrillo's. 'As ma vreedle would say' "YA'LL GONE AND MADE ME MAD!!!" He roared chasing him. "Oh those guys are doomed" Will said.

"It definitely looks like it" Cornelia said, "ooh I should've brought my camera" Hay Lin said. "How did he do that while transforming thing" the blue haired girl asked

"Ha ha, that's a funny story" will said, Ben then came back dragging the three idiot by the hair. "So is there anything you'd like to say to my friend here?" Ben asked him, "sorry, Will-ma" Ben electrified him Frankenstrike's hand. "What was that?", "SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!" He screamed.

"That's better" Ben then threw him back towards his table. "Okay now that was funny" Hay Lin said trying to stifle her laughter. "That was nothing" Ben said, "so mind if I come to? Since I'll probably need to explain the whole transformation thing" he asked.

Later on the went to Hay Lin's Parent's family restaurant, the silver Dragon. "Nice name, after almost nothing good too eat for a month I'll be able to eat the whole menu" he said. "Please don't with your skills we'll go bankrupt" Hay Lin said.

On the way Ben had learned the girls' names, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. 'If you add Will to that it would spell Witch' he thought.

Later on Ben had explained his origins to them, little too say they were skeptical. That was until he used Telepathy, "okay, now I believe" Cornelia. "Amazing aliens do exist" Hay Lin exclaimed, "at least in my world here it's probably something else" Ben said.

Later on an old woman came into the restaurant "enjoying the food?" She asked. The girls nodded and said yes Ben nodded then discretely burped into his hands. "Oh excuse me" he said. Will picked up a fortune cookie and red it.

"You will make new best friends" she read, Ben decided to get one also. "Your destiny is still set, a hero you become" he said. The old woman then put a small box in the table.

"Uh what's in the box grandma?" Hay Lin asked, "oh excuse me, let me tell you kids a story. That I believe will have a special meaning to all six of you" she said again. Hay Lin spoke up "uh grandma, they really don't want to hear a story".

The old woman shushed her then poked what looked like thin air then out of nowhere the whole place changed. In Ben's experience, it looked like a diagram of the universe, "the universe was once a single kingdom, by good" Hay Lin's grandma said.

"But evil began to take root, the veil was created to isolate the evil kingdom of Meridian from all other worlds. Without the protection of this veil, al the world's including earth is in terrible danger". Ben now understood why he was sent to this world, both this one and this Meridian place needed heroes.

"Meridian was overtaken by a powerful entity named Phobos but he is not the legitimate ruler. They believethe true heir to the throne is somewhere here on earth". "Um I'd like to wake up now" Irma said, but portals begun to open in the veil, through which evil can move across between worlds". 

"There are people called guardians, whose job it is to close these holes using their powers". Ben started to think he had come here by accident, and this world already had a hero.

The old woman snapped her fingers and the whole picture show disappeared. "I became a guardian when I was your age, but now the duty is passing on to your generation" the grandmother said. "Well thanks for the snacks" Cornelia said trying to make a break for it.

However the shapeshifter caught her and sat her back down when Hay Lin's grandmother shook her fingers. She opened the box and pulled out a small amulet with a pink diamond. "This is the heart of kandrakar, which contains the elemental forces of nature" she said.

"In the last few days you all have had unusual experience, an I right?", "not counting this one?" Irma asked. "All six of you have extraordinary abilities, Irma you will have noticed any water near you behaving strangely" The woman asked. Irma had lifted her straw out of her glass and the water fallowed like it was being levitated.

However she lost concentration and it fell back into the glass. "Okay then, alrighty" the brunette said, "Taranee, I believe you've always been afraid of fire, but focus now on the candle". The shy girl pointed her finger at the candle but accidentally lit the banana on the table on fire instead.

"Oh no" Ben said, Irma put out the fire with her own powers over water. The alien shapeshifter pat her back "good try though" he said, "My little Hay Lin, this morning you noticed your power over air", the perky girl blew a fairly strong wind. It inflated the Chinese lamp that her grandma had with her.

"To you Cornelia, is given power over earth" the old woman said, Cornelia focused on the flower in front of her and it bloomed. Then it over grew, 'like Swampfire and Wildvine' Ben thought.

"and even though it may be from another world, the Omnitrix is not stranger to me". The senior citizen looked at Ben, who was wide eyed and back pedaled out of his seat. "What? How do you know about the Omnitrix?" He asked, "yeah grandma, care to explain?" Hay Lin asked. "Oh a few years back Alien named Azmuth came to the guardians of the veil and introduced them do the possibilities of alternate universes and aliens" she answered.

"In the event that the universes collide and meet". Ben looked at the Omnitrix, "again Azmuth has done it" he said, "wait so aside from Ben, you said there were five guardians, what about Will?" Taranee asked. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I can't even do that trick where it looks like your thumb comes off, but if I ever have a party you guys will definitely be the entertainment" Will said.

"One of the five, binds the others and with the heart of kandrakar unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers". The heart then flowed bright pink and levitated in the air and flew towards Will. "Uh recap, we've got to protect the world from evil by repairing holes in some sort of veil?" Taranee asked.

"This doesn't involve sewing does it?" Cornelia asked, "this is so cool, when can we start?" Irma asked. "Cool your jets water girl" Ben said "don't go rushing into things. Did that a lot and got in trouble because of it". "You already have" Hay Lin's grandmother said "why tell us how Grandma?" The air guardian asked. "There is a rebellion in Meridian, but their leader is in danger" she said. "I fear a dark and difficult time is coming, many good people will need your help, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin you have been chosen as the new guardians of the veil" she added.

"Interesting" Ben said, Hay Lin's grandmother looked at Ben again "actually there was a possibility that you'd be with the guardians as well. I actually didn't think so, well I guess that's what I get for not believing" she said. Ben sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously.

Later on the girls and Ben met under a bridge, Cornelia had been skeptical about the whole thing. "okay so how does this work?" Irma asked. "Hey I may have super powers but I don't know how to use that thing" Ben said. Will held it up and a light shined from it and engulfed the five girls in elemental energy.

The alien shapeshifter stood in awe as the girls came out in much more mature forms. "You know, some how I can't imagine your grandmother wearing that" Irma said. "What have we got behind us" Hay Lin said, "look at what we have in front of us" Cornelia said emphasizing her newly developed body.

"Wings, we got wings!" Hay Lin exclaimed "they can't be wings, if they were wings when we did this we would... woah!!!" Will said as they flew up. Well Hay Lin had an easier time, Will was hovering all around like she was in space.

"Will look out" Ben said turning into Omni then flew up and helped her balance out. "Easy, for wings like this I learned to keep my weight carefully distributed" he said. "Wow this is awesome, hey does anyone have one a camera or any of those cool phones with... OOOOPH!?!?!?!" Hay Lin had bumped into Ben.

"This totally rocks, quick you do something" Irma said pointing to Taranee. The fire guardian tried to create a fire ball and it ended up blowing up the ground. "Oh man, you see this is why I don't like fire" she said.

"Do something Irma, you're water put it out" Cornelia said. Ben had saw and reacted, he turned his arms into Water Hazard's and blasted a jet of water at it. Irma's own powers had accidentally crossed with Ben's and their water blasts hit both Cornelia and the fire. "Oops sorry" Ben apologized, "well there's no soil or plants here, how can I do my thing? Like say rise toward me or whatever" as if on command a variety of plants rose to where Cornelia was standing.

"Well asked and received" Ben said landing next to her, a worm crawled up from the ground and onto Cornelia's hand and she got grossed out and ran away. Only for Will to land on her "okay, it's obvious I need to help you with your new powers" Ben said.

Night finally dawned, "okay I think we've destroyed enough of Heatherfield today" Will said turning the girl back. "Wait where's Hay Lin?" Taranee asked, a small scream can be heard. Ben looked up to see her falling, he used spider monkey's powers to make a web safety net to catch her in.

"Found her" he said while helping her out of the web. "Thanks" she said finally out, all of a sudden a blue vortex opened up. "Uh guys" Hay Lin said "come on Hay Lin you can wrap yourself in a web anytime" Irma said,

"I really think you should check this out" the air guardian added on "yeah this might relate to you" Ben said growing Snare-Oh's bandages and snagged them. Something started to come through the portal, which turned out to be a young man.

"LOOK!!" Irma shrieked pointing towards a monster that looked like a hybrid between a snake and a man in the portal. "Will the necklace" Taranee squealed, though the red head wasn't responding due to shock. Ben decided to hit the monster where it hurts, he turned his arms into Four Arm's and grew the extra arms and bashed the monster face.

"Insolent boy" it said "I was originally eighteen" Ben said before handing him a diamond hard fist. "What are you, I haven't seen such power...?? Ahhh" the monster yelled as Ben burnt it with NRG's powers. "I can't even describe the limitless applications of my powers" Ben said blasting the reptile with a sonic boom.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" It groaned from the potent sound waves. "If you though that was painful" Ben then multiplied by ten "then this is gonna hurt big time" he said before unleashing more sonic waves forcing the monster back through the portal. "Will, now close the portal" Ben said.

His friend did as requested and it started to close, only for the creature to snag the young man with its tail and allow it to close then smacked Ben knocking him out. 

When the shapeshifter finally regained consciousness he found himself in Will's and Susan's apartment. "Ben it's good to see you're awake" Will's mother said. "Yeah, what happened?" He asked then remembered the story Hay Lin's grandmother told them, and the snake monster.

But what did Will tell her mother, "well Will and her new friends dragged you home. Apparently they said that they were about to be mugged and that you risked your life to save them, thanks Ben" she said. Ben sighed 'thank you Will for keeping the new secret' he thought as he got off the couch.

Susan told him to get to school and he did as requested, only he couldn't find Will. Only Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. Apparently they were looking for her and suspected that the forces of darkness took her away. "How are we supposed to find her?" Cornelia asked, "I think the jewel may know" Ben pointed out observing the Heart's current behavior.

They fallowed it down to the boiler room, the portal was down there. "Unless she puts that on we don't have any powers, were taking the word of what some jewelry" Cornelia said. Ben turned his arm into Humungosaur's "I may not know Will long, or any of you for that matter. But She's our friend and a fellow guardian, we can't abandon our own" he said. 

"Yeah besides I like her, she's smart and funny" Irma said. After a long coercion the blonde conceded but she refused to go first. The rest went when she tried to chicken out Ben threw her into the portal then jumped through himself.

They all landed in some sort of swampland "ewww, well it can't be grosser than when I had to stop mutant animals" he said. He helped the girls up and they trekked through the swamp, he decided to give his new alien a test run and gave them a ride. Little to say they were impressed with his power "so what's this guy called?" Hay Lin asked "predator, like Omni he had the powers of multiple aliens, however instead he has predator powers" Ben explained.

After getting close to a castle and approached a moat, "this really is a renaissance" he said walking closer to the water. A dark figure approached the bank "ooh look fishies" Hay Lin said when it came out of the water to be seen as a sea serpent. "Incoming" Ben said blasting it with acid "and how do we get across without getting eaten by that?" Taranee asked.

"I have an idea" Cornelia said the rest looked at her funny. "Oh don't be surprised" she retorted then climbed up a tree. She focused on the vines above and started pulling a long and strong one to them. Ben picked up on the idea then jumped next to her, "what?" She asked. He turned into Omni then took her hand "I can get the idea, your power may be strong but let's see what my power added can do?" he said.

They both focused on the vine and managed to pull it towards them "alright" the others cheered. "Cool, I didn't know plant aliens existed" Cornelia said. "You'd be surprised" Ben said winking then climbed the vine to the top. "You guys swing I'll give you a boost" he said.

They climbed on and started swinging, Ben gave them a boost and they all got to a small opening in the side of the castle. "Good now hold it there" he said, the alien shrunk down to the size of Gray Matter and ran down the vine and jumped on Taranee's shoulder.

"Cool" Hay Lin said, "just how many powers do you have?" Taranee asked, "At this point unlimited" Ben said. Later on they were walking through a passage way, much to Cornelia and the alien's annoyance was filled with spider webs. The blonde got it caught in her hair while Ben got caught in it, "the one thing I hate about being small" he said jumping out of one.

He then grew big and used Terraspin's powers to blow the webs away. "Thanks" the girls said, they had finally reached a large room of sorts filled with holes and cages. "I'm guessing prison cells" Ben said growing Stink Fly's wings and hovered around.

He then heard voices and went to the source which Hay Lin had also been fallowing the heart to. "Will" Hay Lin called "Hay Lin! I'm down here" the red head called back,

"Catch" the air guardian dropped the Amulet down into the hole. After a bright pink glow the girls were back in their guardian forms. "Taranee, Ben a little light?" Irma asked, Ben created a small ball of Atomix fusion energy while Taranee created a fire ball.

Unfortunately she dropped it down the hole Will then flew out afterwards. "This is a rescue? I was safer as a prisoner" another voice said presumably when Taranee fire ball hit the ground. "Be lucky we're saving your hide" Ben retorted, "you came for me, you really are my friends" Will said.

Ben smiled "well of course silly" Cornelia said, "why wouldn't we be?" Ben asked. A rumble the roared through the room and dozens of monsters came out through door ways.

"Right, Cornelia, Taranee block the stairs, Hay Lin find us an exit" Will said, said girls flew off, Taranee launched a fire ball at a stair case while Cornelia blocked one with roots. Ben grew diamonds on a few and trapped a few monsters in slime, "Enjoy the mucus bath" Ben taunted.

"Irma, Ben the rebel leader's down there, he's too heavy to lift out, his mouth alone weighs two hundred pounds" Will said. "We don't have to lift him" Irma said "not when he can just float up" Omni added turning his arms into Water Hazard's. 

"Water!" The two said flooding the chamber allowing the rebel leader to float upwards. Ben grew Eye Guy's eyes on his back and saw some monsters climbing down from chains about to attack Cornelia. He acted fast and blasted them with a freeze ray by combing three eyes.

Hay Lin came by and blew the creatures away. "Enough already we're out" the young man from before said, "hey it's him but what's that?" Taranee asked as a little green creature came out of the pit along with the rebel leader.

"I blocked them but it won't hold for long, what is that?" Cornelia asked again. "That's what she asked" Ben said, "there's a million holes down there, it's like this really cool maze" Hay Lin said.

"I mean cool if weren't like trapped down here and everything", Ben chuckled at his new friend's childish demeanor. "Hey you didn't get eaten by that thing" she added pointing to the rebel leader, (A/N: AND WE'RE BACK TO THIS AGAIN DAG NABBIT!!!).

The green creature walked over to Hay Lin "take Blunk, Blunk knows tunnel" he said. "He's kinda cute" the air guardian said, the monster started coming back "stay behind me" Ben said turning his chest into Terraspin's and growing Ultimate Arctiguana's bio cannons.

"Everybody FREEZE!!!!!" He said unleashing a powerful torrent of cold icy air towards them. "Come on" Ben and the others ran towards the exit, the shapeshifter made a barrier of diamonds so they couldn't get through.

"That'll hold them but I'm not sure for how long" He said as he sped past them . A few feet Into the tunnel Cornelia closed some gates and wrapped vines around them for good measure. "Nice" Ben said with a thumbs up then shot spider monkey webs at it. "Extra precaution" he said as they flew to the others.

The creature known as Blunk stopped in front of a jail cell, "tunnel yes, under moat" he said as re moved a piece of wood. "No bars!" He said seeing how his escape tunnel now has drainage bars on it. 

"I'm on it" both Ben and Taranee said in Unison. "We're on it" they said, Ben turned his arms into Heat Blast's and Taranee created a blow torch like flame at the end of her finger. Together they burnt through each of the bars, "that's what you get for trusting a smuggler" the rebel said, "passling" Blunk retorted.

"Cut him some slack he probably didn't know that it was blocked" Ben said still burning through. "Who are you again?" Cornelia asked, "he's the rebel leader" Will answered, "you're the rebel leader?".

A loud roar could be heard "I'll hold me off you go" the rebel leader ordered. "No you don't have any powers" Will said, "guarding the veil is more important than one rebel fighter, oh by the way, my names Caleb" he said running off.

"I'm gonna go help him" Ben said chasing him, he sped past and met up with the snake again. "Ahhh who are you?" It asked, "the same thing that whooped your butt last time" Omni retorted. It looked at him, specifically the Omnitirx, "you you were the warrior who I fought not to long ago, oh I am going to enjoy ripping you apart" it said again.

The alien decided to shut him up but giving him a giant Humungosaur sized fist to his face "TAKE THIS!!!" He said knocking the monster back several feet.

He ran fast and found himself at the ledge of a deep chasm. "Okay that's deep" he said, "come on" Caleb's voice echoed through the caves, "I'll make a purse outta yah" he said.

He looked down to see him facing off with the snake monster again, "CALEB!!" Ben yelled speeding down the wall. He was about to catch him when Hay Lin flew up and caught Caleb, Ben sighed in relief and turned his arms into Jet Ray's wings.

"Nice catch" Ben said, "yeah nice wall running" Hay Lin added as they flew out "wow you're heavy, say do you have a girlfriend because I think Cornelia likes you" she asked him. "As a super hero I have relationship issues due to being one, and since rebel leader is quite similar I'm gonna say he doesn't" Ben said.

Caleb nodded in confirmation, when they got close to the portal and the others Hay Lin dropped him. "Sorry" she apologized, the passling jumped on Caleb's back, then all of a sudden the ground shook. A large monster made of stone arose from the water and attacked them.

The guardians maneuvered around its giant arms as it tried to grab them, the shapeshifter had a better idea in mind. "Okay big boy, lets see how you like" he then grew to seventy feet tall, and looked scarier than before. "Humungosaur mode!!!" He roared punching the monster.

"Take this" he said turning his arms into bio cannons and blasted it with rockets. "Okay that is so cool" Hay Lin said, Ben got an idea and multiplied by four, Each flew near Cornelia, Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma.

"Water" Irma and one of the Omni's said as they blasted the rock monster with a hydro cannon. It knocked it back Hay Lin and her alien partner blew a strong gust of air that made it fall a couple meters. 

"Earth", Cornelia and an Omni clone with a molten core lifted a clod of mud up and dropped it on the creature. "Fire!" Taranee threw a fire ball towards it and her Omni partner flew circles around it and enflames causing the mud to harden.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Ben said regrouping and flew towards the portal. The others fallowed suit, once they were on the other side a large hand grabbed Irma. "No WILL!!!" She screamed, said red head closed the portal while Ben held the monsters arm. 

As it closed the hand fell off the monster and Irma was free, and they were back in human form. "Can you believe what we just did?" Cornelia asked. "That was so unreal, talk about team work" Irma said, "what happened to your face?" Will asked.

"When we swung over the lake, and Cornelia George of the jungled into the wall, WHAM!!" Hay Lin explained. Link then ran off, "what dangers are in this place?" Caleb asked.

"Well there's the cafeteria food" Taranee joked. Now at the silver dragon, "it was so cool, we flouncy we flew and this slime-o creep-o thing escaped into the pipes" Irma said reminiscing the fight.

"You think he'll be okay in there?" Hay Lin asked, "if he comes up from the girls locker room I'm switching schools" Taranee said. Ben took notice of Hay Lin who was writing on her hand, "hope you're using a non toxic marker" Ben said.

"Ooh and look what I found out or initials spell" Hay Lin said with the word WITCH on her hand. With a leftover B at the bottom, "the main thing is the bad guy didn't get our new best friend" Irma said.

"And I finally get a new team, and a new home" Ben said, "oh prince Phobos didn't want Will" Hay Lin's Grandma said. They were all confused by that "only her power, I fear he wants another" she added.

It then started raining, "this battle is yet to come" she said, "but we aren't fighting it alone" Ben said.


	3. Chapter 2: the Key

**Hello readers on !! Just as a warning after the next update I'll be adding some books that don't come in chronological order. This is because I have some I want to publish but it's too early, so I humbly ask you to check my Wattpad account to see how far the stories already published here are in actual length. Though a spoiler alert is in order. I hope this answers why it'll start becoming confusing in the future.**

Currently Ben is in the basement of the silver dragon, HayLin's family's restaurant. He's helping her making Caleb an outfit to wear while he is in this world. "I'm a rebel leader, why do I need a enough clothes for a four hundred pound clown?" The meridian human asked.

"Because you're styling, remember you have to blend in here" HayLin said, "I'm not supposed to be blending in here, I'm supposed to be looking for the rightful heir to the throne. Who is somewhere in your ridiculously dressed world" he complained. Ben who was in Omni form Small sized, handling the sewing from the inside of Caleb's shorts, much to his disappointment peeked his head out of the pant leg.

"(Inhale) at least you can breath, I also think you should be thanking HayLin for the effort she's putting into this" he said jumping out and returned to normal height. "Man I am really glad I kept my mouth and eyes shut" he said, "yeah sorry I made you do that" HayLin apologized.

She then handed Ben a wrist band, "as an apology I made you these wrist bands. They have strong metal plated in case you needed to fight without using powers" she explained. The shapeshifter put them on "hey thanks, these are pretty cool" he commented then banged them together.

"Day mind if I have those?" Caleb asked, Ben glared at him, "Caleb, you are one major Chuck" YanLin, HayLin's grandmother, said. "Uh it's hunk Grandma" Hay Lin corrected. 

"Yeah it is, Say do I look like one" Ben asked reverting to human form and transformed his muscles into Kicken Hawk's. "yeah definitely" the old woman said, "but wait until you see him in his goth outfit".

HayLin then gestured to a drawing of Caleb wearing a red long sleeve with a stitched design brown skinny jeans and a black jacket around his waist. "I can't go into battle dressed like a parachute... OW!!".

The moment Caleb said that Ben used Load Star's magnetic powers to stick a needle in his leg. "Oops was that your knee?" The shapeshifter asked slyly. "Uh where is your little meridian friend?" YanLin asked.

Caleb tilted his hat "his names Blunk and he's not my friend, and where ever he is he's up to no good" he said.

In Meridian

The Passling in question is sitting on a barrel with an umbrella attached to it selling stuff from earth. "Rare..! fruit..! And delicacies" he said handing a French fry to passing by people. While wearing a bra on his head.

He then held up a VHS tape "and magic box of string, see string never stop" he said pulling the tape out.

"I'm not buying but my sister works in the castle. And I have some valuable information" a man nearby said.

"Trade for attractive ear plugs?" Blunk asked putting two corn cobs in his ears. "Uh I'd rather have the hat" the man said.

Then two people came up, one looked fourteen while the other looked fifteen. Both wearing hoods, "pardon, but have you seen this symbol?" the shorter one who was a girl asked holding up a paper with Ben's Omnitrix Emblem. "Ooh yes I seen, trade?"

The girl then though 'this stuff is obviously garbage from earth, maybe I can trick him into giving me the information for something completely worthless' she thought. She then reached into her purse "how about a sun in a stick?" She said holding up a flash light. 

Blunk nodded and told them what he knew.

Back in Heather field Ben and the girls had gone to a cave near the lake to practice their powers. Little to say Taranee was not pleased with the bats who were the place's current residents. "Why did we have to came here, isn't their any other place that's less dark and" a swarm of bats flew by her head.

"Less bat infested", Ben just shrugged "can you think of any other place that's able to hide us?" He asked. "Ooh I knew I should've ate before I got here, I wish I had a big sugary doughnut" Hay Lin said. "Bats are more afraid of us, than we are of them right?" Taranee asked.

"In your case Taranee, it would be a toss up" Cornelia responded. "Enough about bats and doughnuts it's time for magic practice" Will stated. "Are you guys ready to jam?" "Jam Doughnuts!" Hay Lin exclaimed. "Shush".

Will brought out the heart and they give transformed into their guardian forms. Hay Lin was the first up and Ben fallowed by turning into Omni and growing Astrodactyl's jetpack and wings. The air guardian flew in the air and demonstrated amazing aerodynamic acrobatics.

However due to Ben's extra experience in flying and superior wings he managed to out class Hay Lin then used Terra Spin's powers to create a small tornado. "Show offs" Irma commented, next up Taranee, who Ben had been teaching to use her fire powers. 

"Okay Taranee, remember what I taught you, keep your focus on the fire's stability" Ben said. Said fire Guardian created a small fire ball, as Ben said by keeping aware of its stability she made the flame stronger when it got smaller. 

And made it weaker when it got too big, "okay now launch it" the shapeshifter then threw a Bloxx block into the air and Taranee destroyed it with her fire ball.

"Oh yeah, that training paid off" she exclaimed, "oh yeah, well check this out" Irma said levitating water from the lake. She then shaped it to look like Cornelia's head, "I give you Cornelia" Irma said. They all clapped, "thanks for the nose" said earth guardians sarcastically commented.

The water Cornelia's nose looked kinda broken. "Cornelia with a broken nose" Irma added, she then bowed "thank you thank you very much". Then the water bursted and nearly splashed everyone. Ben was quick to act and used Gravattack's gravity control and orbit to trap the water around him. Then as he released, it bursted again and the animals in the water fell on everyone.

"Ewwww CRABS!!!" Taranee exclaimed as a starfish was on her glasses and two crabs were pinching her ears. 

Later on they had gotten back to the sliver dragon, "well that was some... good training right?" Will said. "At least the crabs scared the bats away" Cornelia said, "among other things" Ben said rubbing an area where a crab had pinched him.

"Oooohh I feel something down the back of my neck" Taranee said trying to get it. Both Ben and Will approached her and had definitely found something down her back. "Uh you promise not to freak if we tell you what it is?" He asked, Taranee shook her head saying "uh uh".

Will then pulled out the object which turned out to be an eel "then it's just a hair" she said tossing it aside and it slithered into the sewer. "Ooh you girls have got to see Caleb's new outfit" Hay Lin said. "I came up with this retro aviator's fifties thing and I think if Ben holds him down and you Four manage to..." "girls!" Yan Lin said approaching them.

"I have terrible news", "that eel down Taranee's neck was poisonous?" Hay Lin asked. "What eel?" Taranee responded, Ben silently whistled, "its Caleb, I'm afraid he's gone to Meridian" the elder said.

The girls gasped while Ben had gotten a stern look, they had looked inside the Basement where Caleb had been living in since he got to this world. There were clothes there that had wreaked, "whew what's that smell?" Ben and Cornelia asked punch their noses.

"The last time I smelled that my French fries went missing" Irma said, everyone then had be same idea. "Blunk", "but what would he be doing here? Caleb doesn't even like him" Ben interjected. Taranee spoke up "heck nobody likes him but he's got to go somewhere".

"I think I know where to find the little troll, uh we need to be magic Pixies again and Ben has to be an Alien, sorry Guardian" Irma stated. Will brought out the heart "uh I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this again tonight" Taranee said. 

"Relax, where we're going there are no bats, no eels, no crabs".

They then landed in an alley way, Taranee stepped in something sticky when she landed. "Do you guys have anything against nice warm well lived places?" She asked. "At least you don't have extra sensitive smell, my nose is killing me" Ben complained as he was Predator. And his senses were increased tenfold.

A rustling came from the dumpster next to them, "light please" Will said, the fire guardian created a fire ball and sent it over to the waste disposal. Ben had created a small glowing terrorantula web and sent it to the same place.

The troll like creature known as Blunk had popped his head out "Guardians!" He gasped. And he was wearing the clothes Hay Lin and Ben made for Caleb, "(gasp) what is he wearing!?" The air guardian said. "Ooh yes Blunk styling" he said adjusting his hat, "no portal secret" he stated.

"You showed Caleb where it was" Ben inquired "he pay, with nice threads" "how do you know where the portals are any way?" Irma asked. "Blunk always know, Blunk a passling, Passlings can snell" he said pointing to his nose. They all groaned, "boy ain't that understatement" Taranee said.

"Smelling Portals good for snuggling yes?" He then tried to find a way out, "if Blunk show girls and Ben close" Blunk said worriedly.

"We have to close it or evil oozes through" Ben and Will said, "it's like leaving the cap off the toothpaste" Irma said. "What are you saying? He obviously never used toothpaste in his life" Ben responded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR WEARING THOSE CLOTHES!!" Hay Lin said angrily. "Blunk got it going on" the paddling said, "oh no, Blunk go it coming off, me and Ben made these for Caleb, when I find him he's gonna wish Phobos found him first" she said.

The troll thing then ran off in fear, "get him!" Predator said as they chased him, he jumped above a man hole and disappeared into a flash of light. It turned out to be the portal and they jumped through, "oh great, bat caves, rat infested allies and now sewer diving" Taranee complained then jumped in.

When they came through it seemed to be night time, "why is it always dark here?" Cornelia asked. "Different time zones, Evil's five hours ahead of us" Irma joked. Ben had to admire his friends ability to make jokes in a nearly life endangering situation.

"I see him" he said pointing to Blunk who had gotten a surprisingly good distance away from them. "The little rat is going that way" Predator said before Hay Lin jumped on him screaming. "HEY THATS FOUR HUNDRED THREAD SILK SO QUIT DRAGGING THE SLEEVES!!!" She yelled.

"I got him" Ben said running towards him on all fours, once at close range he changed his legs into Omnivoracious' and shot silk at him with Tyrannopede's horn. The guardians then landed next to him "speaking of clothes the wings are kinda obvious" Will inquired. "Not to mention the big alien lizard" Ben added gesturing to his Predator form.

"I think, we need some sort of disguise" Irma said, they had walked into town, Ben now in human form and found an open store. And it had some cloaks, "no money no cloaks" the store owner said obviously ticked about something. "Candy in string" Blunk said putting a used tea bag on the counter. "Trade?", after he gave a "no" look the Passling ate the tea bag. "No trades, I'm already stuck with a cartful of wet firewood I cat burn" the store owner stated.

"Will you give us the cloaks if we dry it out?" Will asked, Ben had made a small diamond shard in his hand. "What are you the sun?", both Ben and Taranee used their powers, Ben used HeatBlast's arm, to quickly dry out the wet firewood. "I... I also have some wet laundry" the store owner said, "you can dry it out with this" Ben said holding up a magenta crystal.

The store owner took it and it flowed with rainbow light, "neat huh, that crystal can produce unlimited energy, that includes heat as well" he added. "Well then here have them" the clerk said giving the six humans the cloaks.

They were now walking around the current town they were in, and unfortunately attracted the attention of a guard. "Hey come back where are your papers!?" He yelled, "do these guys ever give up!?" Ben asked. "Don't answers that" he added when Irma raised her hand.

They had rounded a corner and bumped into a familiar face. Which was Caleb, "you what are you doing here!?" He asked. "We can ask you the same thing!" Ben retorted, "hi I'm like, Alrdarn. Would you like to like, so a 360 figgy auly with me sometime?" A boy who had accompanied Caleb said.

"What?" Cornelia asked, Ben spoke up "that's a skate board move, I actually have a hover board" he said Beijing bout a small disk shaped object. "Anyway why were you running?" Caleb asked. "We were kinda running from... him" Will said pointing to the guard who was chasing them.

"Caleb run" Aldarn said walking away, "uh officer what size shoe do you wear?" The rebel leader asked. "Stop where are your papers" he repeatedly asked until the girls and Ben pulled down their hoods. "Guardians!" Ben had opened up his hover board and flew towards him. He circled around him then flew upwards, he deactivated it then fell down.

Once he got in close range Ben kicked him in the face with Kicken Hawk's leg. Taranee shot fire at his weapon which made it heat up and he dropped it. Ben turned his arms into Water Hazard's and blasted the guard with a torrent of water. Steam rose from the weapon which HayLin used to spin him around and get dizzy.

Cornelia then moved a potted flower that fell on his head. Will then came over and tipped him over, "and just to make sure he stays down Irma with me" Ben said. The brunettes flew up, Ben with Stink Fly's wings, Irma blasted the guard with water. Ben used Big Chills ice breath to freeze the water on the guard and trap him ice.

Later on they had approached Phobos' castle, Caleb had disguised himself as a guard and the rest hid in a cart full of hay. "Hey for prince Phobos' horses" the rebel said, the guard let him through after they were in the guardians and Ben got out of the cart and fallowed Caleb.

"Okay so now what?" Ben asked, the girls had been complaining about an itch which he took notice of. He scratched the inside of his cloak and found something, disturbing. Irma picked something out and said "uh is this small blood sucking insect what I think it is?" She asked. "don't say anything" Will said, "or else they'll here Taranee back at school" Ben finished.

Cornelia kept walking when the others stopped, "I just hope this is wool or linen because I don't know what it is about synthetic fibers they just give me such a..." she stopped when she saw all of the monster guards. When they took notice Ben turned into Omni and charged them with Armadrillo arms.

He smashed the ground with his fists and created a massive earthquake that knocked a large crowd back. Taranee had thrown fire and directed it at the guards weapons and made them drop it. Cornelia had been controlling a wooden table to whack the guards, Will had thrown a bolo at a chandelier. The immobilizing weapon wrapped around the chains holding it up and caused them to snap.

The chandelier fell on guards that Caleb had been fighting, Ben then turned into Predator and charged at the enemies in Crabdozer mode. He managed to crash through a lot of them, and a few walls, and pretty sure he smashed the ceiling. The alien then turned into Omni again and grew to Hunungosaur size "TAKE THIS!!".

The alien smashed a bunch over an oversized fist, "okay let's wrap this up, Irma, Hay Lin, Ben" Will said. The three had flown up "let's put these fools on ice" Ben said as he blasted Water from his palms, wind from his chest and ice breath from his mouth. Irma had used her hydrokinesis to spread the water and blasted her own around the guards. And HayLin blew ice cold air and spread Ben's winds and ice around and froze the guards.

"Okay I'd say we have about ten minutes" Will said, "over here" Caleb called. They fallowed him down under the castle through tunnels and heard a voice. "Say hello to the other conspirators for me" it said, Ben and Will raced forward. "You can do that yourself" they said as they punched the the guard knocking him out.

Another had walked towards them, he grew Hypnotick's wings and started flapping them. This had ended up hypnotizing the guards "you are getting very sleepy" Taranee said in a hypnotic voice. "Not to mention ugly" both had said, the monster thing then fell over in a sleeping heap.

"Caleb" one guard said, he was big and blue "easy, easy, easy, this is my good friend Vethek" Caleb said. "We have the key" Caleb then took out a key from his pocket "ah it's no use, they searched everywhere, its sudden appearance couldn't do me any good" Vathek said. "Maybe it can" a voice said, an All to familiar voice to be exact, Ben looked to the wall and saw multiple figures.

They pulled down their hoods and turned out to be Gwen, Max, Kevin, Rook, his parents, Jimmy, Zed, Magister Patelidey, Blukic and Driba. "Guys? Your... YOUR ALIVE!!!" Ben ran towards them and hugged his family. "Ouch, he had to use humungosaur arms" Gwen said, "guys this is my family, my relatives, my grandpa Max, parents, Cousin Gwen, Friend Kevin, and co workers Rook Blonko, Magister Patelidey and the two galvan tech supports Blukic and Driba" he said.

Jimmy then raised his hand "hey what am I chopped liver?" He said, "right, and this is my old super fan Jimmy Jones" Ben added. "Woah, wait so what happened?" The Water guardian asked, "it's complicated but for now what I said" Gwen said. "Hey yeah, quick call out an alarm" Will said, "what?" Vethek said, "call out an alarm, you know guardians in the castle" she answered.

Ben then caught on and took the key from Caleb then put it on the guard they knocked out, "guardians! GUARDIANS HELP!!" Vethek yelled. "now lay on the ground and stay still" Gwen said, Vethek did as ordered, once the other guards and Cedric came in Ben turned into Predator and dispersed a yellow green gas. This was a distraction to give them cover to escape.

Later on they had came back through the portal, Ben had been extremely happy to be back with his family again. "Listen sport I know we're happy to see you too, but can you let us breath?" max asked, "still we can't stay here long" Gwen said.

"We decided to create a secondary dimensional room so we can travel through each world and observe Meridian and inform you" Gwen said. "So that means, I'm not going to love with you guys?" Ben asked, "yeah and besides we already talked it over with Susan and she agreed to allow you to stay with them" Carl said.

"Wait you already met my mom!?" Will asked surprised, "yeah it took some convincing though" Kevin said. "As it turns out your mom is pretty good at judo, broke one of my arms" Kevin said.

"Well that was something I didn't know about her" Will said, "anyway we'll see you around Ben" They gave one last hug. 

The next day Ben, Irma, and Will were scratching themselves like crazy. The fleas from their cloaks had bitten them a few times. And twice as bad for Ben because he was able to have fur which made it easier for the fleas. Taranee who had been watching them finally got the idea she ran home.

"Ha ha, poor Taranee, Bats, Crabs, Rats and now fleas" Will joked, "where'd HayLin go?" Irma asked. Ben who had been down on all fours scratching himself with Wildmutt's leg answered. "Went home, was doing some sort of clothing project with Blunk" he said, "looky here, what's the matter infested with fleas" Uriah said.

Ben was irked because of his teasing and because he was right about the fleas. "Well you could have them" he grunted as he hid behind a tree and turned into Omni. After shrinking down to Nano mech's height and fought of the parasites he floated in the air with the bloodsuckers in his orbit.

He flew to his two friends and picked the fleas off them then threw them at Uriah. Then he started itching and ran around with his arms flailing, "now who's infested" Ben said turning back. Then he and the girls laughed when the bully fell in the fountain.


End file.
